Breaking Records- The Better with Two Album
by StormWolf10
Summary: Part two in the Breaking Records series, after Bad Wolf EP. AU. The Doctor and Rose begin to work on their first album, but things could get complicated along the way...
1. Track 1

**A/N: Sequel to 'Breaking Records- Bad Wolf EP'. Read and review**

"No, Jack, no! How many times? You can't have the rhythm overpowering the vocalists!"

"I'm playing in exactly the same volume as I always do, Theta," Jack answered back haughtily.

"I know, and I'm telling you to play quieter! If you carry on like that, Rose is really going to lose her voice and then we can't do the recording tomorrow!"

Rose watched the interaction in amusement, taking a sip of water. In truth, her throat really wasn't that bad, just a bit sore, but the Doctor was getting rather worked up. That may have been because it had been nearly five months since they'd released the Bad Wolf EP, and they'd been working on this album non-stop since then. They were almost ready to begin recording the first of the songs, and the Doctor wanted everything perfect. Ever since their EP had sold out in a matter of hours, the media had been extremely interested in Bad Wolf Records, and the Doctor and Rose. Of course, the press had soon realised that where they could find Rose Tyler, they'd often find the Doctor. The pair seemed to be inseparable, but despite speculation in the papers that they were a couple, the pair maintained that it was purely business, although they were close friends.

"I'm sure Rose feels fine, don't you, Rose?" Jack announced, looking over at Rose, who was still stood beside the microphone.

She nodded.

"Yeah," Rose replied with a smile "I'm fine. Throat's a bit sore, but it's just a bit of a cold."

The Doctor sighed.

"Are you sure? We don't need you pushing yourself for the sake of it, Rose." He told her gently.

"I'm absolutely fine, Doctor," she assured him, grinning.

The Doctor nodded, and crossed back over to the microphone again.

"Ok guys," he announced, flashing a grin at Rose "from the top!"

**~StormWolf10~**

It had been yet another late night, and the Doctor insisted on accompanying Rose back home. They managed to grab one of the few trains still heading to London Waterloo during the late hours of the night, and they were soon on the tube back to Peckham.

"You know," the Doctor began conversationally, although Rose could hear the worried undertone of his words "there is a way that you wouldn't have to keep making these long trips every day."

"Yeah?" Rose asked, guessing where the conversation was going but unwilling to jump to any conclusions.

"Yeah. You could… Move in with Jack and I. If you want, of course." The Doctor stuttered, suddenly wide-eyed and awkward, and he rubbed the back of his neck, gazing in the opposite direction to avoid meeting her eyes.

"Have you spoken to Jack about it?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"We-ell," the Doctor replied with a shrug.

Against her better judgement, Rose giggled.

"Doctor, talk to Jack about it first. Please. Besides, it's only a three bedroom house and the studio takes up one room." Rose told him with a slight grin.

"Ah, ah, ah! But we don't use the dining room! Never used the dining room, Jack and I. Mostly because we either eat out, or we're having a ready meal…" the Doctor trailed off, and Rose nudged him to bring him back to the present "Right, yes, dining room! You could have the dining room as your room. That way, we're all in the same house and it doesn't matter how late we end up working until, but you'll still have privacy as Jack and I will be upstairs. And it would save you money on train and tube transport."

"Look, Doctor, I won't say it's not a good idea, but I can't agree to it before you've spoken to Jack and I've spoken to my Mum." Rose replied calmly.

The Doctor sighed.

"I suppose you're right," he admitted.

They remained in silence until they reached their stop.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow then, yeah?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Yeah," Rose replied with a grin as she fumbled in her pocket for her key.

However, just as Rose went to unlock her front door, it was flung open by a rather irate Jackie Tyler.

"Mum! I wasn't expecting you to still be up!" Rose exclaimed.

Jackie merely raised an eyebrow at her daughter. The Doctor had encountered Jackie Tyler enough times now to know that that look meant she was far from impressed with the time Rose was getting home.

"Jackie!" the Doctor announced with a grin "Sorry about the time, I'd have gotten Rose home sooner, but we were finalising the first few tracks for the album so we can record them tomorrow, and we…Well, we lost track of time."

Jackie huffed slightly.

"Well, _Theta_" Jackie replied, emphasising his name- the Doctor knew that Jackie still didn't believe that that was his legal name, but she'd rather call him that than 'Doctor'- "next time when you won't get my little girl home until gone midnight, at least have the courtesy to call."

Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor swallowed.

"I'll…I'll make sure to remember that." The Doctor replied, wide-eyed.

"Mum, just leave him," Rose told her Mum before turning back to the Doctor, grinning "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Actually, you'll see me in a few hours," the Doctor pointed out "it's already past midnight."

Rose rolled her eyes again, but was grinning.

"Go on, get going, or you'll miss your train," she told him, pushing him gently towards the stairwell.

The Doctor gave her a cheeky grin and began walking away, whistling as he went.

**~StormWolf10~**

When the Doctor finally got home, he headed straight back up to the studio, grabbing a pen and some sheets of blank sheet music, beginning to write down the notes and lyrics that had started out as absent-minded humming on the train home. As he began writing out the lyrics, he couldn't help but imagine Rose singing them. He didn't usually think this, but for once the Doctor was wondering whether he'd just written the perfect song…


	2. Track 2

**A/N: Another chapter for you :) I'm getting ridiculously excited about a certain upcoming chapter. Although it has the potential to be a bit angsty, I cannot wait to add the character into the mix XD**

"You _are_ here for Christmas, aren't you?" Jackie asked her daughter sceptically over breakfast that morning.

"Yes, Mum," Rose replied, yawning slightly and rubbing her throat.

She was hoping her throat was just dry, and that she'd still be able to sing, but it was feeling worse than the previous night. Jackie was watching her daughter carefully.

"Good. And if that Theta's workin' you too hard, you tell 'im to back off! Else I'll be getting you an agent!" Jackie told her daughter sternly.

"Mum! You make it sound like I'm a prostitute or somethin'!" Rose complained, pouring herself a glass of water.

Jackie ignored her daughter's comment and continued talking.

"Because it's only a few weeks till Christmas now. In fact, now that I think of it, ask Theta and Jack to come here for Christmas day. From what you've told me, those two would gladly work through the day before they even realised it was Christmas." Jackie announced, sniffing.

"I doubt that, Mum," Rose replied with a smile "the Doctor's like a little kid on a sugar high sometimes. I doubt he'd forget Christmas."

Jackie hummed absent-mindedly as she began thumbing through the TV guide. Rose sighed and got to her feet, grabbing her keys, purse and mobile.

"I'll see you later, Mum," Rose announced as she headed for the door.

**~StormWolf10~**

"My Mum wants you two to come to ours for Christmas dinner." Rose announced casually during a lull in the recording session.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked, brow furrowed and his black-rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"I said that my Mum wants you two to come to ours for Christmas dinner." Rose repeated "That is, of course, if you're not going to family or anything."

"We never go to family." Jack replied from behind his drum kit, twirling a drumstick in one hand "My family's gone, and what little extended family Theta has, he's estranged from them."

"Oh. Well," Rose said awkwardly, confused at how relaxed the pair seemed to be about it "as I said, Mum wants you to come to ours. And it's not exactly an invitation, more of a demand."

The Doctor sighed, and looked up from the computer he used to edit and polish up the final recording.

"Well, Jack," he announced in mock dread "looks like we'll be buying more Christmas presents this year. We're going to the Tylers' for Christmas."

Rose grinned, and promptly flung her arms round the Doctor's neck, hugging him tight before hurrying across the room and doing the same to Jack.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I'm going to get a drink. You two want anything?" Rose asked the two men.

Both men shook their heads, the Doctor hunched over his computer with Jack, both editing the few tracks they'd recorded earlier. Rose left the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. However, there was suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps behind her, and Rose turned to see the Doctor hurrying down the stairs, looking slightly nervous.

"What's up?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"I, uh, I needed to speak to you." The Doctor admitted "About what I said on the tube last night."

"Oh." Rose replied simply, beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

The Doctor followed, and took Rose's silence as a cue to continue talking.

"Well, I spoke to Jack about it earlier, over breakfast, and he seems alright with it. But I was wondering if you'd thought about it anymore." The Doctor explained, tugging on his ear.

Rose froze as she reached for a bottle of water in the fridge. What was she meant to say? Should she tell him the truth? That she'd lay awake in bed for hours thinking about it?

"Well," Rose began slowly "I gave it a bit of thought last night. But I've not had the chance to speak to Mum about it yet. And even if I do move in here, it won't be until after Christmas."

The Doctor nodded, an uncertain smile on his face.

"Right. Yes. Of course, of course…" he murmured, still smiling.

Rose blinked, realising the Doctor seemed to just be…staring at her.

"We'd better get back to Jack," she told him, nodding towards the kitchen door.

"Yes! Tracks to record, music to practice…" the Doctor rambled as they began to make their way back up to the recording studio "I wrote another song last night, thought we could try it out later. If you want, of course."

"Yeah, we could give it a go," Rose told him with a smile.

"Give what a go?"

The pair jumped. They'd only just reached the top of the stairs, and certainly hadn't expected Jack to be waiting for them there. Jack merely raised an eyebrow at the pair and they realised they hadn't answered his question.

"Oh, I wrote another song last night, we were going to try it out after we've recorded the last of today's tracks." The Doctor explained hurriedly.

"Well, that's if we have time. We don't wanna be getting Rose home late again, do we?" Jack asked, winking at Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she pushed past Jack and headed back into the recording studio, the two men following.

"So, what's the song called, then?" Rose called over her shoulder as she flopped onto the battered sofa.

"Well, it's kind of a…A working title, as such. We could change it if you want. It's probably a rubbish title, actually. The whole thing's probably rubbish. I mean, I wrote it at two am in the morning…" the Doctor rambled, wide-eyed.

"Doctor," Rose laughed "just tell us the title of the song!"

The Doctor sighed, glancing at Jack, who merely gave a slight nod of encouragement to his friend.

"It's called 'Better with Two'."


	3. Track 3

**A/N: New chapter. Read and Review, guys! Also, gets a little angsty at the end of the chapter.**

When Rose flung open the door to her flat at just gone ten in the morning on Christmas Day, she was greeted by the sight of the Doctor- bundled in an absurdly long stripy scarf- and Jack grinning at her.

"Merry Christmas!" Rose exclaimed as she quickly invited them inside out of the bitter winter air.

"Merry Christmas!" the Doctor replied, quickly sweeping her in for a hug.

When Rose and the Doctor finally parted, she turned to hug Jack, only to stop when she noticed he was carrying a rather large present, as well as another bag full of presents.

"Oh good, you made it." Jackie announced, peering round the kitchen door at the two men "Hang your coats up, I'll pop the kettle on."

Jackie then disappeared from view again, presumably to continue cooking dinner.

"Why's your Mum being so nice?" the Doctor asked Rose quietly as he slipped his coat- a long tan overcoat- off.

"It's Christmas." Rose replied simply, tongue between her teeth as she smiled "And I think she's warming up to the pair of you,"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and glanced at Jack, who shrugged.

"Now, uh, if you don't mind, Theta, can you actually take some of this stuff so I could get my coat off?" Jack asked, indicating all the presents in his arms.

The Doctor quickly moved to relieve Jack of the items so he could take his coat off.

"I think you two went a little overboard with the presents," Rose told the two men as she led them through to the sitting room.

"I didn't." Jack announced with a grin "All mine are in the bag. It's Theta who went overboard."

**~StormWolf10~**

In less than half an hour, Rose found out just how overboard the Doctor had gone when buying the presents. Or, to be more exact, when buying _her_ present.

"Doctor," Rose breathed, staring at her present when she'd unwrapped it "I…I really can't accept this."

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked, brow furrowing.

"You bought me an electric guitar!" Rose exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied slowly "you said you wanted to learn guitar, and now I can teach you."

Jackie was staring wide-eyed at the light blue guitar in her daughter's lap, occasionally glancing over at the Doctor.

"How did you afford that?" Jackie asked in shock.

"Like I said, I'd been saving to start my own record label for ages," the Doctor explained with a shrug "turned out it didn't cost as much as I thought it would."

"I feel bad now!" Rose admitted with a slight chuckle "I spent nowhere near as much on you!"

"Doesn't matter. Like I said, now I can teach you guitar," the Doctor replied with a smile.

"And," Jack chipped in with a grin "Theta won't take no for an answer, even if he has to run all the way back to Guildford so you'll keep the guitar!"

Rose suddenly moved the guitar from her lap, and crossed over to the tree, picking up two presents and bringing them over to the Doctor and Jack.

"It's not much, but…" she trailed off, shrugging awkwardly.

"Nonsense!" the Doctor told her with a grin as he unwrapped his present "It's brilliant!"

"You're sure?" Rose asked uncertainly "You don't already have those CDs?"

"Nope! I've been looking at them for ages, but I've been so busy with the new album that I never seemed to have the chance to actually go and buy them." The Doctor admitted as he looked through the handful of Coldplay and Muse CDs.

Meanwhile, Jack let out a delighted laugh when he saw that Rose had bought him a drumstick case and some new drumsticks.

"That's brilliant, Rose!" he exclaimed, moving to hug her.

"Well, the amount of drumsticks you get through, I thought they'd be useful," Rose replied, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

The rest of Christmas day passed in a flurry of festive films and food. They crowded round Jackie's small table to eat Christmas dinner, all wearing the paper party hats from the Christmas crackers. They crammed onto the sofa after they all helped clear up the dinner stuff, and watched TV. By early evening, though, Jackie had decided that it would be good to pull out a bottle of wine, and by eleven that night, the four of them had somehow worked their way through two bottles of wine and several bottles of lager.

"You two," Jackie announced tipsily, smirking at the Doctor and Jack as she attempted to stand up straight "had better stay here."

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked, frowning as the room shifted again.

He reached out to steady himself against the hallway wall, watching as Jackie leant heavily on her bedroom door, preventing them from leaving the flat.

"You," Jackie repeated, poking the Doctor in the chest "can't go home like this."

"We'll be fine!" the Doctor announced with a grin "Right, Jack?"

There was no answer, and the Doctor whipped round, stumbling slightly in his drunken haste to locate his friend and housemate.

"Jack?" he called, heading back into the sitting room.

Rose was following him, walking slightly unsteadily, as she made her way through the flat. The Doctor suddenly stopped dead in the doorway, bursting into laughter at the sight that met him. Rose strained to see over the Doctor's shoulder, standing on tip-toes to see what was so funny. Upon seeing Jack, sprawled on the sofa, face-down and snoring, she too began to laugh. After a minute or two, the Doctor turned to Rose, his laughter fading slightly as he stooped to Rose's height. Rose could smell the alcohol on his breath, but was so drunk she really didn't care.

"Rose," the Doctor murmured "I think we need to stay here tonight."

**~StormWolf10~**

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose!"

Rose moaned, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow. The voice persisted, and Rose cracked one eye open, glancing at the alarm clock. It was just after three am. Rolling onto her back, Rose screamed when she came face to face with the Doctor.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, grinning "You're awake!"

"I am now you woke me up," she grumbled, glaring at him.

The Doctor's grin suddenly faded, and his brow furrowed.

"I've got an _awful_ hangover!" the Doctor told her, grimacing.

"Me too," Rose admitted "but what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Feel a bit sick," he replied, shrugging.

Rose froze, and stared wide-eyed at him.

"You feel sick an' you're leaning all over me?" Rose asked in disgust.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised that, and he quickly sat back on his haunches. Rose pushed herself into a sitting position, groaning slightly as her head throbbed in protest. She then eyed the Doctor suspiciously, noting how he seemed perfectly comfortable straddling her thighs.

"Do you have _no_ concept of personal space?" she joked, smiling weakly.

Rose had expected the Doctor to move back again at that, but he stayed exactly where he was, smiling.

"Nope!" he declared, although he wasn't grinning as much as he usually was. Rose chalked that up to the hangover.

The pair stared at each other for a few moments, unsure what to say.

"Do you want an aspirin, or something?" Rose asked uncertainly "We've got some in the bathroom."

"Nah, I'm allergic," the Doctor replied calmly.

"Right…" Rose said slowly, giving him a strange look.

The Doctor then began singing under his breath, and Rose could just make out the words he was singing. Bad Wolf. Rose smirked slightly as she realised that the Doctor seemed to be sub-consciously singing the first song they'd ever recorded together.

"How's Jack?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Still out of it." The Doctor replied with a shrug "Have you spoken to your Mum about moving in with us yet?"

Rose shook her head.

"I'm gonna speak to her about it in a couple of days." Rose admitted "She's gonna go _mental_!"

"Well, just don't tell her when Jack and I are still around. Wait till we're back in Guildford!" the Doctor told her, laughing.

"Will do," Rose agreed, beaming.

"I bet your Mum's a dragon when she's angry!" the Doctor continued.

"Oh, yeah, you don't wanna see my Mum on the warpath! But don't worry, I'll protect you!" Rose joked, beginning to laugh.

Soon, the pair of them were laughing uncontrollably, despite their hangovers, and between laughs, the Doctor finally managed to splutter out one more sentence: "We're still drunk, aren't we?". Rose nodded, unable to speak through her laughter. And as the pair continued to laugh, neither of them noticed Jackie frown slightly in the gloom, pushing herself away from the doorway and wiping a tear away as she headed back to her bedroom.


	4. Track 4

**A/N: Tried to get more Jack/Rose in here because he keeps getting forgotten about! Read and review.**

Over the few days between Christmas and New Year, Rose tried in vain to find the best possible way to broach the subject of her moving in with the Doctor and Jack to her Mum. She'd tried and failed several times to tell Jackie, and every time she'd either chickened out, or her Mum had begun nattering away about some new television show she wanted to watch.

"I just don't know what to do!" Rose admitted as she and Jack sat in the recording studio.

"Rose, you've just gotta tell her," Jack told her gently "explain that it's purely professional and that it's so we can record and rehearse more! If she wants, she can come round to the house, we'll cook dinner and we can show her that you'll be sleeping downstairs."

Rose sighed, resting her head against the back of the battered sofa. Despite the fact that it was only her and Jack in the house- the Doctor had gone shopping; apparently Jack couldn't be trusted to come back with anything other than lager, crisps and Pepsi- they still favoured the recording studio over the sitting room downstairs. This was probably because they spent so much time in there anyway that it just seemed natural to just go straight to that room. Jack was sat behind his drum kit, absent-mindedly drumming random quiet rhythms.

"If you're gonna do that, turn the snares off," Rose told him, glaring "I'm trying to think of how I'm gonna tell my Mum that I'm moving out an' I keep hearing that blasted rattling!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, but turned the snares off.

"As I said, just tell her when you get home. Telling your parents you're moving out is just like taking a plaster off," Jack announced cheerily "do it quickly!"

Rose bit her lip, thinking carefully about it for a minute or so before finally replying.

"Ok," she announced "I'll tell her as soon as I get home."

**~StormWolf10~**

When Rose did eventually arrive home at nine pm- which was, compared to some nights, extremely early- she was beginning to panic. It was all very well Jack just announcing that she had to do it quickly, but he hadn't dealt with Jackie Tyler.

"I'm home," Rose announced as she entered the flat, hoping her Mum wouldn't notice the slight tremor in her voice.

"Oh, hello, love. You're home early." Jackie commented, coming out of the kitchen with a mug of tea in her hands "Kettle's jut boiled."

"Thanks, Mum," Rose replied with a tight smile.

She headed to the kitchen to make herself a mug of tea, and as she did so, she began speaking.

"So, um, the Doctor and I have been talking," Rose began uncertainly, glad the kitchen wall was separating her from her Mother "and he suggested I move in with him and Jack,"

"Oh, right?" Jackie replied, voice cracking slightly, her eyes fixed to the TV screen.

"Yeah," Rose continued "I said I'd have to talk to you about it first. Jack's fine with it, an' they said my bedroom can be what's currently the dining room. I think it's a really good idea, 'cause it would save me money on train fare and stuff, and the Doctor wouldn't have to keep bringin' me home every night."

Rose paused momentarily, waiting for her Mum's reply. She was shaking slightly, and she realised that she was panicking about what her Mum would say.

"I mean, it was only mentioned in passing," Rose added quickly at Jackie's silence "an' I can say no if I want."

There was another pause, and Jackie finally spoke.

"Only mentioned in passing, huh?"

Rose jumped, almost dropping the kettle in the process, and whipped round to see her Mum in the doorway of their small kitchen.

"Oh. Yeah." Rose replied quickly, hoping her Mum wouldn't realise she was lying.

"So Theta was only mentioning it in passing when I heard you an' him talking about it in your bedroom when he stayed over at Christmas?" Jackie asked sharply.

Rose winced at her Mother's tone; the pain was evident, and she really wished her Mum hadn't found out that way.

"You weren't meant to hear that," Rose told her feebly.

"Oh, I know that," Jackie replied, laughing mirthlessly "and when were you gonna tell me? Or were you too scared of your dragon of a Mum? Didn't want to see me on the warpath?"

Rose shut her eyes at her Mother's words as hers and the Doctor's half-drunk conversation came flooding back.

"Mum, we didn't mean any of that! We were still slightly drunk, an' we were hung over an'…" Rose protested weakly, wide-eyed as Jackie glared back at her. She felt like a scolded nine year old.

"An' more than happy to have 'im straddling your legs?" Jackie asked.

"I'm really, really sorry, Mum! Nothin' went on, an' you weren't meant to hear any of that…I was just scared of upsetting you." Rose admitted quietly.

"Well you know what, Rose? You have upset me. If you wanted to move out, you should've just said!" Jackie replied in exasperation.

Rose's brow furrowed at that.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Mum, I really didn't!"

Jackie sighed, and quickly crossed the room, pulling Rose in for a hug.

"I know, sweetheart." Jackie told her quietly "An' if you wanna move in with Theta and Jack, I suppose I can't stop you."

Rose pulled out of the hug, grinning.

"Does this mean that I can move in with them?" Rose asked.

Jackie smiled weakly and nodded.

"I suppose it does." Jackie replied softly, causing Rose's grin to falter.

"Mum, if you don't want me moving in with them, just say," Rose said nervously.

"No, you move in with them, love. Just make sure to phone! And you're all coming for Sunday dinner once a month." Jackie told her, smiling.

Rose grinned again.

"I'll just go call the Doctor and Jack, let them know," Rose announced, hurrying out of the room.

Jackie watched her daughter go, smiling sadly to herself.


	5. Track 5

**A/N: Ok, all recognisable lines are from Doctor Who, which I don't own. The character in this chapter, however, isn't the one I was talking about when I said I was really excited.. However, she just kind of sneaked in…. Also, it' paraphrased from a certain Doctor Who series 2 ep…**

By halfway through January, Rose had officially moved in with Jack and the Doctor. They'd bought new bedroom furniture for Rose's room, as she'd not wanted to take the stuff from her Mum's flat. She'd also picked out a much more calming colour scheme than that of her childhood bedroom; gone were the vibrant bubble-gum pink of her youth, and the walls were instead painted in a calming blend of mint green and slate grey. Of course, they still spent much of their time in the recording studio, and they were almost halfway through the new album now, with 'Better with Two' proving to be not just a perfect song for the Doctor and Rose to sing together, but also the perfect title for the album. When they weren't in the recording studio rehearsing or recording, Jack often found Rose and the Doctor in there anyway, as the Doctor had begun teaching Rose guitar. In between that and the album, they really didn't seem to be having much personal time, although they did manage to make it down to the nearby pub once in a while. Things were going really well with the trio until, on one of the rare nights they were out of the recording studio and down the pub, the Doctor bumped into someone he knew.

"Sarah Jane Smith!" he exclaimed, virtually vaulting the table that separated him from the woman.

Rose watched as the pair embraced, all laughter and grinning.

"Who's that?" Rose asked Jack, frowning slightly.

"Old friend of the Doctor's. He used to sing with her." Jack replied, before smirking at Rose "Why, are you jealous, Rose Tyler?"

"No!" Rose replied quickly, glaring at the drummer, who shrugged "I just wondered."

By now, the Doctor and Sarah Jane were talking animatedly to each other, and suddenly, they were in front of Rose.

"Rose, this is Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose!" the Doctor announced with a grin.

Sarah Jane smiled and shook Rose's hand, although Rose could tell that the smile was forced.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Sarah Jane announced, her tone excruciatingly patronising.

Rose forced herself to smile back. Sarah Jane then turned back to the Doctor.

"You can tell you're getting older, your vocalists are getting younger," Sarah Jane announced calmly.

Rose glared at the older woman, but the Doctor seemed oblivious to the tension between the two women.

"I'll get another round in!" he announced cheerily.

**~StormWolf10~**

The band the pub had onstage was pretty amateur. A group of spotty students were belting out the lyric to an ill-written song, and Sarah Jane watched them sceptically, occasionally making notes. She'd explained earlier that, once she'd left the Doctor- or, in fact, Rassilon Records had encouraged the then-young-and-naïve Doctor to pretty much dump her, giving their age difference- she'd become a journalist, specialising in writing articles about gigs and concerts.

"They're good singers, aren't they?" Rose murmured to Jack as she watched the band perform "But I'm not entirely sure they should be writing their own stuff, I can't understand it,"

"Nonsense," Sarah Jane announced before Jack had chance to reply "they just haven't quite found which rhythm suits their song yet. It's all about emphasising the right words. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet? How long have you been in music?"

Rose glared at the woman, and felt Jack's hand on her shoulder as he tried to calm her. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw the Doctor's eyes widen as he began to realise how bad the situation was.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked angrily.

"Well, I'm just saying that I've been in the music industry far longer than you, and so I have a greater understanding of it," Sarah Jane replied somewhat haughtily.

"Oh yeah, and that must've been so hard for you, singing all those years ago! I mean, giving the fact that Mozart didn't write song lyrics to his music!" Rose retorted quickly.

Sarah Jane's eyes widened, and the Doctor was suddenly clambering over the older woman, nudging Rose and Sarah Jane in opposite directions as he slid into the seat between them. He was now firmly wedged in the middle of the booth, between the two women who were still glaring at each other.

"Anyway, moving on," the Doctor announced, smiling awkwardly "what've you been up to, Sarah?"

**~StormWolf10~**

The rest of the evening couldn't pass quick enough for the Doctor and Jack. Even by the end of the night, the two women were still arguing- something that wasn't helped when Sarah Jane made a comment about how 'teenagers like Rose can be remarkably stubborn'. Finally, the band of teenagers had finished and Sarah Jane had announced she was heading home to type up her notes. The Doctor, Jack and Rose left shortly after, although Rose seemed reluctant to head back with them. In fact, she went so far as to stop in the middle of the road, causing the Doctor to sigh and come back for her.

"Come on, Rose," he sighed, trying to steer her towards the pavement "it's late and we need to get home,"

Rose, however, shrugged out of his grip, glaring defiantly at him.

"How many of us have there been singing with you?" she asked, bottom lip wobbling slightly.

She would not cry. Not here. Not in the middle of the street, where it would only take a phone call to the papers to have journalists and photographers swarm around them, documenting their argument for all to see.

"Does it matter?" the Doctor asked, hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket.

"Yeah, it does if I'm just the latest in a long line!" Rose retorted quickly, not able to believe that he didn't understand this.

By now, Jack was crossing the road again, coming back to see what all the fuss was about, but Rose didn't care.

"As opposed to what?" the Doctor asked, his own anger rising now.

"I thought you and me were…." Rose admitted quietly, dejected "I obviously got it wrong. We've been planning all these future interviews and albums and stuff, but…Well; now I know what you do with us. You just dump us as soon as the record label tells you to. I know you're not with Rassilon Record anymore, but is that what you're gonna do to me?"

"No. Not to you." The Doctor answered quickly.

"But…Sarah Jane. You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her! Why not?" Rose pointed out, tears beginning to well in her eyes now, although she tried in vain to prevent them from falling.

"I… Some people don't cope well with being in the music industry, Rose." the Doctor began carefully "I cope because I was born into it, my Dad was one of the original founders of Rassilon Records. That's the only reason I got signed up in the first place. But then I proved myself, I proved that I could cope in the industry. The media didn't bother me, I could get out of their way, stay out of its focus, but whenever a new song or album came out, the hype got worse. Most of my previous vocalists left because they decided that it wasn't what they wanted to do with their lives, but there were a few who just didn't like being in the media all the time. It freaked them out, and they left, or I dumped them before it became too much for them to handle. I did it partially because the record label told me to, but the main reason was because I knew they'd eventually have a breakdown from all the press coverage, and I didn't want it all over the papers, it would be the last thing they need. That's the thing, Rose. I don't want to just dump you, but I don't want to let you be humiliated by some stupid journalists. Imagine seeing that happen to someone you…"

"What, Doctor?" Rose prompted gently, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I just want to protect you, Rose," the Doctor continued suddenly "I don't want you globally humiliated because of some ridiculous CD that may or may not be popular. It wouldn't be worth it."

Rose blinked, staring at him for a few moments.

"Right." She replied quietly, slightly stunned.

"Come on, let's get home," the Doctor replied suddenly, offering her his hand.


	6. Track 6

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! Read and Review ;)**

After their encounter with Sarah Jane, the Doctor was determined to make it up to Rose, even though she said she'd already forgiven him. He threw himself into teaching Rose how to play guitar, while ignoring his almost blatant slip-up on the way home from the pub, when he'd almost told Rose too much.

"Doctor," Rose piped up suddenly, halfway through one of their guitar lessons "could you…Could you teach me to write music too?"

The Doctor blinked and stared at her for a few moments. Then, noting the worried expression now etched on Rose's face, he pulled himself from his trance-like state, beaming and nodding.

"Of course I can!" he announced with a grin, already reaching past her for some blank sheet music and a pencil.

Rose smiled nervously back at him as he set the paper in front of her and handed her the pencil.

"Now, the first thing, do you want to write the music or the lyrics first?" the Doctor asked, watching Rose carefully.

Rose shrugged, blushing slightly.

"Not sure," she admitted.

"Tell you what then," the Doctor replied with a soft smile "grab your guitar and just have a play about on it and see if anything comes to mind,"

**~StormWolf10~**

When Jack entered the house, stooping to pick up the post, he could hear a guitar being played, and guessed that the Doctor and Rose were in the recording studio again. Rolling his eyes, he began rifling through the pile of post, noting how they'd gotten several more letters from record producers who wanted to sign them up. When would these people get the message that they had their own record label? He needed to show these to the Doctor, get him to actually call the record producers and explain over the phone. However, just as Jack began making his way upstairs, he could tell that something sounded a little…different. Frowning, he padded up the stairs cautiously, wondering what his two friends were up to. The door of the recording studio was ajar, and he poked his head round. It was then that Jack realised what was different. Rose was playing the guitar, not the Doctor.

"Theta finally taught you something useful, huh?" Jack asked with a grin.

He chuckled as the pair jumped, having not realised he was there.

"Geez, Jack, haven't you heard of knocking?" the Doctor groused, glaring at his friend.

"I only knock on Rose's bedroom door." Jack replied with a grin, before adding "And the bathroom."

Rose blushed at that, and the Doctor frowned in confusion. The other day while the Doctor was out at the local music store, Jack had accidentally walked in on Rose after her shower. Still not completely used to having a woman live with them, Jack had thought nothing of entering the bathroom without knocking- after all, the shower had been switched off almost five minutes previously. He hadn't known, however, that he'd be walking in on Rose, who'd squeaked and almost dropped her towel in shock.

"Anyway," Jack continued hastily for fear the Doctor would begin to ask questions "we got more letters from record producers. You really need to phone them and settle it once and for all, Theta,"

Theta sighed and slumped back in his chair at that, and Rose giggled.

"You knew you had to phone them at some point, Doctor," Rose pointed out, a smile on her lips "now's as good a time as any."

**~StormWolf10~**

"Yes, yes, and we're very honoured to be offered the chance to work with you, it's just that we have our own record label that we record under…No, I'm afraid that won't change any time in the foreseeable future…" the Doctor rolled his eyes as the record producer on the end of the phone continued to try and encourage him to change his mind "Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

As the Doctor hung up, he crossed another name off the list.

"Well," he announced with false cheer "that's seven record producers down, four to go."


	7. Track 7

**A/N: In which there is a bit of awkwardness…**

"Ready?" the Doctor asked, glancing down at Rose.

"No," she admitted, flashing him a weak smile.

The Doctor reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Together, they stepped into the room.

"Doctor! Rose! Glad you could make it!"

The pair were immediately engulfed in a somewhat awkward three-way hug by the DJ who would be interviewing them on his Saturday morning show. The Doctor glanced over at Rose and rolled his eyes, earning him a grin from her. As the DJ pulled away, they got their first proper look at him. He was young, maybe only slightly older than Rose, and was shorter than the Doctor, broader too. He had short dark hair, and was beaming at them.

"Adam Mitchell," he announced, shaking the Doctor's hand "it's a pleasure to have you on the show."

"It's…It's great to be here," the Doctor replied uncertainly, blinking.

Suddenly, someone called Adam's name, and he turned around before turning back to the Doctor and Rose apologetically.

"Sorry," he told them, smiling awkwardly "gotta go see to that. Station manager,"

Rose and the Doctor nodded in understanding, and Adam headed off to see what the manager wanted.

"Not very big, is it?" Rose whispered as she surveyed the DJ booth.

Indeed, it wasn't much bigger than their recording studio at home. The Doctor, however, just shrugged and seemed almost mesmerised by something on the other side of the Perspex glass. Frowning, Rose followed the Doctor's gaze. And blinked.

"Who's that?" Rose asked, glancing at the Doctor.

He didn't even look at her.

"_That_," the Doctor replied quietly, reverently "is Reinette."

Reinette. Rose knew of her, of course. The half-French singer-songwriter who'd quickly shot to fame after appearing on a talent show, wowing audiences with her pop-punk fusion. She'd already had three hit singles, her first being _Clockwork Man_, the second being _Pre-Revolutionary _and the third being _Two-way Mirror_. Glancing at the Doctor again, Rose felt an immense sense of jealousy rising within her as she saw the look of awe and respect on the Doctor's face as he watched Reinette. Reinette who, like Madonna, or Adele, was known only by her first name. Unlike Rose Tyler.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor had clearly been itching to get to speak with Reinette, and he finally got the chance only ten minutes before the radio show was due on air.

"Hi!" he announced, a big grin on his face and hands in the pockets of his jeans "I'm the Doctor,"

He quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket to shake Reinette's hand. She smiled back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor," she replied "and who is your girlfriend?"

She nodded at Rose, who was hovering a couple of feet behind the Doctor, watching the exchange sceptically.

"Oh, that's Rose!" the Doctor announced cheerily, still smiling "And she's not my girlfriend, just my friend. She's my vocalist."

Rose's heart sank at that. _Just my friend. My vocalist_. The Doctor, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Hi."

Rose spun around in shock to see Adam stood there, smiling awkwardly at her, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," Rose replied, smiling back.

"So, uh… You and the Doctor?" Adam asked, nodding towards the Doctor, who was chatting away animatedly to Reinette now.

"No," Rose answered quickly "no, no, we're just friends. Nothing more."

Adam blinked, noting how the Doctor froze at overhearing Rose's words. There was conviction in her tone, but there was also an underlying tone of regret…Adam opened his mouth to speak, but the station manager suddenly announced that they were preparing to go on air. Adam hurried over to his chair, picking up his headphones and slipping them on as the Doctor, Rose and Reinette took their seats, all three of them also wearing headphones. Somehow, the Doctor ended up sat between Rose and Reinette, and every now and then he would beam at both of them.

"And we're on air in three...two…one."

Adam hit a button on the sound deck before beginning to talk into the microphone.

"Hello and good morning! As usual, I am your host Adam Mitchell, and in the next two hours, I will be bringing you the latest news, music and more! I am also joined by three very special guests today, and I will be quizzing them later. So stay tuned!"

He then hit another button and 'We Are Young' by Fun began playing. As the song played, Adam fiddled with more buttons and consulted the plan for the show while Rose watched in interest. Eventually, the song died down, and Adam began speaking into the microphone again.

"The time is now 9:04 am and I am joined in the studio today by the record breaking duo the Doctor and Rose, as well as pop-punk sensation Reinette! They will be with me all morning, so make sure to text, email and phone in with questions!" Adam announced animatedly, and Rose held back a giggle "Now, Reinette, you're best known for your debut single _Clockwork Men_, but do you have any other songs in the pipeline?"

Reinette leant towards her microphone eagerly, adjusting her headphones as she did so.

"Well, I am currently working on an as-of-yet unnamed album, which I'm hoping to release sometime next year," she announced with a smile.

The Doctor grinned and Rose glowered. She'd seen his CD collection, and he didn't have a single CD by Reinette, so why was he acting like this around her? Was he star struck? Or was it just because of her long blonde hair and perfect smile? Rose self-consciously fingered her own dirty blonde hair. She'd had it cut short not long after she and the Doctor had recorded the Bad Wolf EP, after several newspapers had commented on how it made her look 'too young'. She'd had it cut to just above her shoulder after that, and she had to admit it made her look more grown up, but now, she was beginning to wonder if the Doctor liked long hair… Rose shook herself, mentally berating herself for worrying about what the Doctor liked in a woman. Besides, as he'd said earlier, they were just friends.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Now, Doctor, Rose, when will your next album be released?" Adam asked the duo cheerily.

Rose had been expecting the Doctor to answer, and when there was only silence, she looked over to him only to find him watching Reinette. She quickly elbowed him in the ribs and he yelped.

"Oh, umm, well, soon hopefully," the Doctor answered hastily "we're hoping it'll be out in a few months."

Someone entered the room, handing a few pieces of paper to Adam, who grinned.

"Ok, looks like we've got some questions here to ask our guests," Adam announced with a smirk "first question is for the Doctor and Rose. In fact, it seems to be a rather popular question among our viewers! Now, are you two dating?"

"What? No!" both the Doctor and Rose stuttered, wide-eyed and glancing at each other.

Adam chuckled as both flushed red and Reinette watched the pair in interest.

"Well, folks, looks like they're sticking with the 'not dating' thing," Adam announced into the microphone with a chuckle.

Adam glanced back at his list again.

"The next question is for all three of you;" he told them "have you ever listened to each other's songs or albums, and if so, what is your favourite?"

No one seemed to want to answer first, so Rose took a deep breath and stepped up.

"I really like _Two-way Mirror_," she admitted, glancing over at Reinette "I think I went through a phase of listening to it every day for a week purely because a friend played it to me,"

Reinette met Rose's eyes as she leant forward.

"I think my favourite is The Brown Suit Album," Reinette declared with a smirk, watching as Rose's face fell "I maintain that that's probably one of the best, if not _the_ best album the Doctor's recorded."

The Doctor blinked, then frowned in confusion. He'd recorded The Brown Suit Album months before he'd even met Rose, back when he'd been experimenting with his image and trying out a brown pinstripe suit with his white converses. The suit hadn't stayed, of course, and he'd gone back to hoodies and jeans, but he did still have the suit hanging up in his wardrobe. Why Reinette would pick that album was beyond him, though, he hadn't truly been launched into the limelight until the Bad Wolf EP with Rose.

"We-ell," he chipped in quickly, frowning slightly at Reinette "I think this new album certainly beats that. For one, Rose is amazing."

Rose beamed at that, and ducked her head as the Doctor glanced her way, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Thanks for coming," Adam told them when they finally went off-air.

"No problem, any time," Rose replied with a wide grin.

The Doctor watched warily as Adam tugged Rose into a hug. Just then, Reinette appeared at his shoulder.

"Well, Doctor, let's not let this be the last time we meet," Reinette told him quietly, a smirk on her lips as she attempted to slide a piece of paper into his hand.

However, the Doctor jerked his hand away, stepping away from Reinette.

"No," he replied coolly "let's let this be the last time. You tried to humiliate Rose on national radio."

"Oh, but Doctor," Reinette continued, although he could sense an underlying tone of panic "you and Rose are just friends. You and I…Well…"

She trailed off and looked at him suggestively.

"Not after what you did to my friend." The Doctor answered shortly.

He then turned his back on Reinette, who huffed and walked back to her producer, heading for the door. The Doctor then blinked in shock as he saw Rose and Adam hugging. It looked to be just a friendly goodbye hug on Rose's part, but the Doctor couldn't help but notice Adam's hands straying alarmingly close to Rose's bum.

"Well, come on, Rose," the Doctor announced with a grin, tugging her gently from Adam before his hands could wander any further "we'd better be on our way. Thanks for having us, Adam."

And with that, he led Rose away, slipping his hands into hers as he did so.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You were jealous of Adam." Rose noted as they sat on the train back to Guildford.

The Doctor snorted.

"Me! No, of course I wasn't! I was just…Just…I thought he'd take advantage of you." The Doctor stuttered, eyes wide.

Rose blinked.

"I can look after myself you know, Doctor," Rose replied, although she softened the harshness of the statement with a smile.

"You were jealous of Reinette," the Doctor murmured, glancing at her.

Rose swallowed and ducked her head, not replying to that.

"You don't have to be, though," the Doctor continued quietly, watching her, his hands slipping into hers again "you're an amazing singer, you're getting really good at guitar, you're beautiful-"

The Doctor broke off, realising what he'd just said. And then he felt Rose's head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she replied quietly, smiling softly "you always know what to say to cheer me up."

The Doctor smiled back at her.

"You're welcome," he murmured.

The Doctor sighed internally. It was becoming more obvious to him now that Rose didn't feel the same way about him.


	8. Track 8

To say that Jack had been annoyed when they got home was an understatement. Almost as soon as the Doctor and Rose stepped through the front door, they could feel the anger radiation from him.

"Rose, do you mind giving Theta and I some time?" he asked, forcing a smile.

Rose nodded and hurried upstairs to the recording studio. The Doctor watched her leave before returning his attention to his other best friend.

"What were you playing at?" Jack asked suddenly, glaring at the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor protested, although he already had an inkling.

"I mean on the radio show!" Jack retorted quickly "Giggling away with Reinette while Rose was sat right there!"

"I was being friendly!" the Doctor insisted, wide-eyed.

Jack scoffed at that.

"Yeah? Well, it sounded a lot like flirting from here," Jack replied bitterly.

"Look, _she_ was flirting with _me_," the Doctor admitted with a sigh "but I said no. Particularly after what she did to Rose, trying to embarrass her on radio."

Jack sighed then, rubbing his forehead.

"Theta, you're not getting the point!" he told his friend exasperatedly "Rose was right there and you only talked to her when you were both asked a question. The rest of the time you were chatting away with Reinette. If you're not careful, you're gonna hurt Rose."

"_Me_ hurt _Rose_?" the Doctor asked, laughing bitterly at that.

Jack frowned in confusion.

"Jack, she was chatting away with the DJ all the time we weren't on air, and they seemed to be getting on really well. And I mean _really well_. I had to almost drag her out at the end, after that Adam Mitchell tried to take advantage of her when she hugged him goodbye." The Doctor told Jack in annoyance.

Jack blinked.

"Are you sure she wasn't just doing that because she saw you with Reinette?" Jack queried.

"What, trying to make me jealous?" the Doctor asked.

Jack nodded, and the Doctor shook his head.

"Impossible. She evidently just doesn't feel the same way about me." the Doctor told his friend quickly.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, you won't know until you tell her how you feel!"

"And how do I do that, Jack?" the Doctor snapped, suddenly angry. He began pacing the narrow hallway, brushing past Jack every now and then "I can't tell her how I feel without making it awkward. We live together, for god's sake! She'll think I only asked her to move in because of this…this lust!"

"But it's not lust, is it?!" Jack pointed out quickly, voice rising.

Suddenly, there was a noise upstairs, sounding distinctly like Rose coming out of the recording studio.

"You two alright down there?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine," the Doctor announced with false cheer "we'll be up in a minute."

As he hurried past Jack to make his way upstairs, he shot his friend one last warning glare.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Maybe we should look into getting a manager." Rose mused quietly.

The Doctor blinked and looked at her.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Maybe we should get a manager," Rose repeated "someone who organises all the interviews and appearances and stuff. That way, we wouldn't be spending a day a week sifting through paperwork and emailing back replies."

The Doctor stared for a few more moments before mentally shaking himself.

"Yes!" he replied suddenly, a grin spreading across his face "Yes, brilliant idea!"

"Um, I don't mean to worry you two," Jack chipped in in concern as he looked over some papers "but our budget won't stretch that far."

The Doctor's face fell. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, his phone rang. The Doctor sprung from his chair, answering the call quickly.

"Mickey Smith!" he announced cheerily into the phone "What can I do for you?"

There was silence for a minute or so as the Doctor listened to what Mickey had to say, occasionally chipping in with an 'uh huh', or 'yeah'.

"Ok, that sounds good," the Doctor continued after a while "but can I discuss it with Rose and phone you back?"

He then hung up and sat down again.

"What was that about?" Rose asked in interest.

"Mickey wants to know if we'd be willing to do a photo shoot for the album cover." The Doctor explained, watching her carefully.

"Ok," Rose replied with a smile "when does he want us there?"

"Well, as soon as we can." The Doctor admitted with a shrug.

Rose got to her feet, smiling.

"I'll grab my coat," she announced with a smile.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose blinked, unsure what to make of the setup. When she'd been told it would be a photo shoot, she'd been expecting a whitewashed wall to stand in front of, or a green screen. Instead, they'd met up at a small café, and it was already growing dark.

"What exactly have you got planned, Mickey?" the Doctor asked the man uncertainly.

Mickey was a dark-skinned man probably five or so years older than Rose, and he had a camera around his neck.

"Well, the whole idea of the album is that life is better with two, right," he explained carefully "seeing as that's what one of the songs and the album is called."

The Doctor nodded while Rose watched in amusement as Mickey used a variety of hand gestures to get his point across.

"So, I reckon, we just go for a walk."

The Doctor blinked, staring at the man.

"You called us into London at five at night to go for a walk?" he asked Mickey sceptically.

"Yeah." Mickey replied hurriedly "The thing is, boss, I think the photos on the album cover should be natural, yeah, not staged. Just you two being yourselves. And we can't do that in a studio. So, we go for a wander, you two just chat about whatever, and every now and then I'll take a few photos."

The Doctor paused for a few moments, thinking. He then suddenly broke into a wide grin.

"Oh Mickey, you amazing idiot!" he exclaimed, kissing him on the forehead.

Mickey just blinked before getting to his feet.

"Let's make a move, then," he announced to them with a smile.


	9. Track 9

**A/N: Final chapter! The next story in the series will be up soon :)**

Rose woke up feeling rather relaxed that day. That was because finally, after months of work, the album was being released today, and while the Doctor would be keen to start the next album as soon as possible, they had at least one day of relaxation. That was, of course, if they could avoid the media coverage. Hauling herself out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown, she padded out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hi,"

Rose jumped as she saw Jack already in there, sitting at the breakfast table eating a slice of toast.

"Morning," Rose replied, smiling tiredly at him as she tied her dressing gown up.

"Album's out today," Jack reminded her "and you know what that means."

Rose grinned.

"No work!" the chorused together.

**~StormWolf10~**

"And I am very pleased to announce that this next song is from the Doctor and Rose Tyler's brand new album 'Better with Two'!"

Adam Mitchell flicked a switch and 'Better with Two' began playing. Smiling to himself, he settled back in the chair. Just like the Bad Wolf EP, Better with Two had already shot to the top ten in the UK charts, despite only being released that morning. As he absent-mindedly began doodling on a scrap of paper, Adam contemplated getting the Doctor and Rose back in for another interview. Of course, last time the Doctor had made it clear that Rose was his, but that shouldn't mean he'd turn the interview down.

**~StormWolf10~**

"What do we do now?" Rose asked, frowning.

"I… I don't know, actually," the Doctor admitted, brow furrowing.

It was only just past eleven, and the trio were already bored. Even though they were relieved to have some time to themselves after months of working non-stop to complete the album, they were now at a loss of what to do. Just then, Jack's mobile buzzed, and he grabbed it from the table.

"Text from Mickey the idiot," he announced with a smile "the album's already at number two in the charts."

The Doctor and Rose grinned at one another, and the Doctor suddenly shifted on the sofa.

"You wanna go back up to the recording studio, don't you?" Rose asked the Doctor with a smile.

"We-ell," he answered guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rose laughed and Jack shook his head.

"Can't you take a break for just one day?" Jack asked jokingly, eyebrow raised.

The Doctor shrugged, grinning.

"You said yourself that the album's doing well," the Doctor replied "so why waste time sitting around when we could be starting on the next album."

Jack groaned.

"Really, Theta?" he asked "We can't just have one day off?"

"Oh, you can," the Doctor replied calmly, getting to his feet "I'm going to go write some music."

The Doctor left the room quickly, heading upstairs to the recording studio. Jack and Rose sat in silence for a few minutes, occasionally glancing at each other, before Rose suddenly got to her feet, hurrying upstairs after the Doctor.

"Spoilsport!" Jack yelled after her, grinning.

He remained sat in the front room on his own for several more minutes before sighing and following them upstairs to the recording studio.


End file.
